To find Love after Death (Old Version)
by Kal Thorn
Summary: Kokoro Rei was heart-broken when his fiancé, Arisato Minato, died around a month over a year ago. One day, Igor told Rei that he is moving locations from the Port Islands of Iwatodi to the rural town of Inaba. Rei decided to follow him, will he find Love once more or will he follow his only Love into the Afterlife? (Standard Disclaimer apply.)(Rating may go up...)(REWRITING)


_**Prologue: Kokoro Rei and Koromaru the Persona-Using Dog**_

**\- 5th of April; Port Islands of Iwatodi; Kokoro Rei's P.o.V.-**

Dull . . .

Lifeless . . .

This is how I have been living my life since my fiancé died with his head on my lap, a serene and peaceful smile on his lips, and his eyes full of Love and Happiness as he looks at me for the last time. This happened on the roof of the Gekkoukan High School and it has been about a month over a year ago now since that day. I have been slowly picking up the shattered remains of my Heart and Soul from when he died, but I doubt it will work for much longer before I join him in the Afterlife.

Because of Minato's sudden and heart-breaking death, I am now blind, and my older twin brother and my friends have told me that a light blue film covers my right eye now, I am also slightly mute as I have barely used my voice since that day and I am now extremely emotional when he is mentioned or if someone starts talking/asking about love, boyfriends, if I have a crush on someone and about what happened to him. To keep from bursting into tears every few minutes, I hang out in the Velvet Room with Theodore and Igor since Elizabeth decided to leave to research something, not sure what though. One day, Igor started talking to me as I sit there with Koromaru even though he hasn't talked to me before now.

"Young one, please look at me." asked Igor in a soft and careful voice, as if I am a frightened kitten or puppy. So I lifted my head from my knees and it is obvious that I have been crying even though I never made a sound, and look at him in my darkness with a puffy red tinted green filmed right eye, as my left eye is covered by my bangs, while my tears continue to fall.

"You are moving locations, aren't you." I said softly, not as a question but a statement. Igor just nodded his head, and the only reason I knew he nodded is because I sensed him.

"Who is the next Wild Card holder?" I asked softly.

"Narukami Yu. He is Minato's favorite cousin. And from what I have seen in the cards, he doesn't know about your fiancé's death and neither does his Uncle's family." answered Igor.

"Where?" I asked.

"Inaba." He answered.

"And Theo?" I questioned.

"I will be staying in Iwatodi for when my sister gets back from her research quest." Theo answered for Igor. I hummed in understanding and stood up off the couch, making Koro-kun stand up, stretch and put his wet nose to my hand.

"Then I shall see you in Inaba by the end of April, early May at the most. Will the key I have work for the door there?" I asked. Igor nodded his head in agreement.

"You wouldn't have the name of the uncle, would you?" I questioned. Igor nodded again and wrote down the names of the Dojima family.

"See you then. Come on Koro-kun, let's get packing while I get Miku to help me contact the uncle." I said to Koro-kun while walking to the entrance of the Velvet Room.

I/\/\/\/\AM/\/\/\/\A/\/\/\/\LINE

**\- Later that day**** -**

As I am packing, Koro-kun comes padding in with my older fraternal twin. He observes me packing before joining in to make sure all my clothes are color coordinating.

"Finally leaving huh." he spoke, his voice soft with understanding.

"Yes, it appears that the rest of _his_ family that cares about him doesn't know his is dead. I got the name of the uncle and cousins from Igor on a piece of paper around here somewhere." as soon as I said that Koro-kun comes up behind us with said piece of paper in his mouth, careful to not make any holes with his teeth.

"Thanks Koro-kun." thanked Miku. He took the paper and pulled out his cellphone, so the paper also phone numbers.

"Koro-kun help Rei get packed and start packing yourself. I want you to go with him to keep him safe." spoke Miku to the dog. Koromaru nodded his doggy head and started helping me locate some things as Miku walked out of my room as he dialed the number. Once my black with lavender straps, wheels and handle trunk styled suitcase is packed I started to pack my black and white Hylian crest backpack with horror books, mystery books, gay romance books disguised as regular romance, and notebooks along with my limited edition Nintendo 3Ds XL Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds and games I have to go with it.

After that was packed I moved to my my black and white Hylian crest messenger bag and put in my lavender laptop, my lavender Apple Ipod and earbuds, a notebook of my current fanfiction and all of my color pens.

Once I was done packing, I got up to pack up Koro-kun's stuff. As I was doing so Amada Ken walked in.

"Finally leaving Rei-chan?" he asked softly. I nodded my head and the kid started helping me gather the stuff I need for Koromaru. Just as we were finishing up Miku walked into the room.

"Alright, Dojima Ryotaro has agreed to let you live with him. However, you have to tell him what happened to Minato. Oh, and I already got your train ticket." spoke Miku as he stopped in-front of me as I am standing from my kneeling position. Once standing up I make sure my black and gold Hylian crest wallet is in my pocket.

**\- 11th of April; Iwatodi Train Station; 5:00AM; 3rd Person-**

Standing on the platform waiting for the train to arrive is a 5'0" female with strawberry blonde hair in a ankle-length mix of a braid and a high pony-tail, her bangs are covering the left side of her face showing only a lavender eye with a light blue film* covering it. Around her neck is a strange tarot card locket, and on a strong silver chain are two engagement rings: they are both Brillant Lotus Rings with one having the center stone being a Aquamarine, the first set of accent stones being a Amethyst and the second set of accent stones being a Rhodolite Garnet, the primary metal being 14K Yellow Gold with the same being for the center piece metal; the other ring has an Amethyst as the center stone, the first set of accent stones as Aquamarine and the second set of accent stones as Tanzanite with the metals being the same as the first ring.

She is wearing a loose long-sleeve black turtle neck shirt and under that is baggy black cargo pants; around her ankles are Cobalt Flame anklets, two on each ankle, as she is not wearing any socks or shoes; over all of this is a very large black zip-up hoodie with a deep cat-eared hood, the bottom ends knee-length while the sleeves end mid-thigh, pocking out of the right pocket is a cord leading up to lavender/dark blue headphones on her ears; on her right wrist is a Amethyst Lotus bracelet. Over her shoulder is a black and white Hylian crest messenger bag, on her back is a black and gold Hylian crest backpack and rolling up behind her is a black trunk styled suitcase with lavender straps, wheels and handle. Sitting beside her is a white Shiba Inu with red eyes wearing a black t-shirt.

As the train comes to a stop, the wind it generated blows her bangs out of the way to see a lavender left eye with no light blue film, but instead four-to-five claw scars going through the eye, almost gouging it out. The wind stops and her bangs fall back into place as she and the dog walk onto the train heading for YasuInaba.

* * *

**Yo! Newer and better version of my first one that will be taken down.**

***1 - Got the idea from Blind by SabastianScott, hope I spelt the name right.**

**Official pairings are:**

**Chie x Yukiko**

**Kanji x Rei**

**Yosuke x Yu.**

**And a reminder Rei is a boy cross-dressing as a girl, not that it's very hard.**

**Oh, and the pairing of the others will come when they show up.**


End file.
